Current user devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) generally have the ability to search for and connect to networks such as the Internet using wireless communication systems such as WiFi networks. Typical WiFi networks may generally use hardware such as a WiFi router connected to a wired network. Ad-hoc or social WiFi designs, on the other hand, generally do not require infrastructure or hardware connections.
In typical reference ad-hoc or social WiFi designs, a user device may detect one or more user devices in its vicinity. For example, when one or more user devices are in the neighborhood of a user device associated with a particular “hotspot”, that particular user device's “hotspot” may appear on the neighboring user devices. As such, a social WiFi design may be considered as a social network for WiFi connections, which may benefit individual user devices by allowing the individual user devices to make a WiFi connection based on “hotspots” of neighboring user devices.
However, many user devices may try to access social WiFi designs at the same time. For example, there may be a common time slot or window in which each user device may search for network connections. In that regard, the user devices may send or transmit an access point beacon within a certain time slot or window. In an example, all user devices may try to detect other user devices and send an access point beacon within a 1 second window. Because this time slot or window is open to all user devices to transmit access point beacons, potential collisions may occur between the many user devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for user devices to more efficiently send or transmit access point beacons.